Bands, Names and France
by JantoGleek
Summary: A fic in dedication to Janto-Addict and CaptainJack 97! The team getting up to lot's :D Rubbish at summary's but if you like Janto, it's here :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I have written this Fic for Janto-Addict's birthday. I hope you have a brilliant day and enjoy this fic! Enjoy!**

"Ermm.. Jack..." Ianto said.

"Yes Ianto? Why do I get the feeling you want something?" Jack smiled.

"Well I was just wondering if my niece could stay with us for a few days?" Ianto asked.

"Mmm. It depends. How will you repay me if I let you." Jack had a mischievous glint in his eye.

It was Ianto's turn to grin now. "Oh I could think of a few ideas sir."

Jack's face turned hungry. "If you don't want to be tied up on my bed being helpless to me doing all kinds of things to you i'd stop calling me sir." He growled.

"That sounds very tempting but with the others here I don't think they'd want to hear all of that going on now would they sir?" Ianto said calmly.

"I don't care if the others are here say sir one more time and it's happening." Jack growled again looking at Ianto extremely hungrily. _"How does he do this to me?"_ He thought.

"Well if you say so." Ianto said starting to leave the room. "Sir." He added dodging out of the room followed by Jack who's erection was bulging in his pants.

The rest of the team were distracted from their work, (or porn in Owen's case) to see Ianto laughing running away from a hungry looking Jack who seemed determined to catch Ianto.

"What are you too doing now?" Owen shouted.

Ianto ran into the kitchenette and realised he could not escape. Still grinning he turned to face Jack who had put his hands on the cabinet behind Ianto making it impossible for him to escape.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson that you wont forget Ianto Jones." Jack whispered. With that Jack grabbed Ianto kissing him roughly and passionately completely forgetting the rest of the team were watching.

Owen, Gwen and Tosh walked in.

"Ianto what have we told you about making Jack this horny at work." Gwen scolded.

"Not..my..fault." Ianto managed to say in-between kisses.

"Oh yeah? What did you say to him?" Owen asked.

"I called him sir." Ianto said as Jack moved to Ianto's neck making him moan with pleasure.

"You know what that does to him." Gwen said.

"Yes he does now he's gunna pay." Jack said dragging Ianto by the tie to his bunk.

Ianto just continued looking very pleased with himself.

"Gwen hand me those handcuffs." Jack ordered.

"Err.. i'm not sure Jack." Gwen said.

"Well I am!" Owen grabbed the handcuffs and gave them to Jack.

Ianto gave Owen a dirty look. "Thanks for the help Owen." He said sarcastically.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied grinning.

"I will make sure I scream extra loud then when I come." Ianto said.

The smile from Owen's face disappeared completely. Jack spun Ianto round and handcuffed him.

"Yeah your gunna scream Ianto Jones, your gunna scream so loud Janet can hear you from the vaults." Jack growled again.

Ianto started to look slightly worried now. He had seen Jack hungry before but not like this. He was really gunna get screwed.

Jack pulled Ianto towards his bunk again.

"You lot might not see Ianto tomorrow. Or the next day. Maybe not for a few days actually." Jack winked before disappearing down his manhole with a terrified Ianto.

Tosh was giggling. Gwen was shocked and Owen was still looking kinda pleased with himself.

"Well i'm getting back to work." Tosh said.

"Yeah me too." Gwen agreed.

Owen scowled. Mumbled something, before stumbling over to the archives to see if there was actually anything of any interest down there.

After about 2 hours, Owen walked into the main Hub carrying a tape.

"Guys look what I found." He said smugly.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Well you know that mate of Ianto's that he met in High School that came round the tourist office the other day." Owen said.

"Yeah."

"Well this is what he dropped off." Owen finished.

"So, what is it?" Gwen demanded.

"Take a look at the front." Owen said passing the tape to Gwen.

**Heimblen High School Singing Contest: Ianto, Alfie, Alex, Lisa, Liam.**

"Let's watch it!" Gwen said excitedly.

"I'm not sure we should." Tosh said.

"Oh come on Tosh you know you wanna know if Ianto can sing." Owen begged.

"Oh all right but i'm not getting the blame if he finds out." Tosh agreed. Owen ran over to the tape player and put in the tape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for reading. I am uploading this whole thing together so Janto-Addict get's the whole thing on her b-day :D Enjoy!**

_**Headteacher: Thank you ladies, gentleman and students for joining us on this special occasion. We have plenty of music acts for tonight. We have Ianto Jones' band, Spike. (the audience cheers, claps and whistles) Also we have performances from Stephen Robert's band, Thunder. (the audience boo's) So without any further ado I present the first act. Spike!**_

_**[The stage lights up and a band are standing on the stage. The music starts up]**_

"This is it, this is Ianto's band!" Gwen rushed.

_I gotta feeling that tonights gonna be a good night  
That tonights gonna be a good night  
That tonights gonna be a good good night (x3)  
Tonights the night night  
Lets live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Lets get get OFF  
I know that well have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control  
Fill up my cup  
Mozel Tov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
Well shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then well do it again _

_Let's do it (x3)_

_And live it up_

_I gotta feeling that tonights gonna be a good night_

_That tonights gonna be a good night  
That tonights gonna be a good good night (x2)  
Tonights the night  
Lets live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Lets get get OFF  
__Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mozel Tov (Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
Well shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then well do it again  
Lets do it (x3)  
Lets live it up  
Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top  
Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it dont stop  
Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock _

"Ermm wow!" Tosh said. "His band were really good."

"Yeah I know." Owen actually agreed.

On the TV the next band played a song called _Work this out _It was terrible.

"That was the most awful thing I ever heard." Owen said.

"Oh my God guys look it's Ianto and Lisa!" Gwen exclaimed.

The stage was dark but a spotlight came down on Lisa as she sang.

_**Lisa:**_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..[x2]_

The spotlight switches to Ianto who's sat in a chair with his head down until he sings pretending to be _Stan._

_**Ianto:**_

_Dear Slim, I wrote but you still ain't callin  
I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom  
I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got 'em  
__There probably was a problem at the post office or somethin  
Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em  
but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's your daughter?  
My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm bout to be a father  
If I have a daughter, guess what I'ma call her?  
I'ma name her Bonnie  
I read about your Uncle Ronnie too I'm sorry  
I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan  
I even got the underground shit that you did with Scam  
I got a room full of your posters and your pictures man  
I like the shit you did with Ruckus too, that shit was fat  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,  
just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan  
This is Stan_

Spotlight switch to Lisa again.

_**Lisa:**_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad.._

Spotlight switch to Ianto.

_**Ianto:**_

_Dear Slim, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance  
I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer fans  
If you didn't wanna talk to me outside your concert  
you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an autograph for Matthew  
That's my little brother man, he's only six years old  
We waited in the blistering cold for you,  
four hours and you just said, "No."  
That's pretty shitty man - you're like his fuckin idol  
He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do  
I ain't that mad though, I just don't like bein lied to  
Remember when we met in Denver - you said if I'd write you  
you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way  
I never knew my father neither;  
he used to always cheat on my mom and beat her  
I can relate to what you're saying in your songs  
so when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put 'em on  
cause I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm depressed  
I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest  
Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds  
It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me  
See everything you say is real, and I respect you cause you tell it  
__My girlfriend's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7  
But she don't know you like I know you Slim, no one does  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growin up  
You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose  
Sincerely yours, Stan -- P.S.  
We should be together too_

Spotlight switch to Lisa.

_**Lisa:**_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad.._

Spotlight switch to Ianto.

_**Ianto:**_

_Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans,  
this'll be the last package I ever send your ass  
It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?  
I know you got my last two letters;  
I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it  
I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway  
Hey Slim, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?  
You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night"  
about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning  
but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a a show he found him?  
That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning  
Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy  
and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
I hope you know I ripped ALL of your pictures off the wall  
I love you Slim, we coulda been together, think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it  
I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me  
See Slim; {*screaming*} Shut up bitch! I'm tryin to talk!  
Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screamin in the trunk  
but I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you  
cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now  
Oh shit, I forgot, how'm I supposed to send this shit out?  
{*car tires squeal*} {*CRASH*}  
.. {*brief silence*} .. {*LOUD splash*}_

Everything is dark and you can only hear Lisa singing.

_**Lisa:**_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad.._

The spotlight goes onto Ianto who's at a table with a bit of paper saying, _Slim Shady's mail._

_**Ianto: (Slim Shady)**_

_Dear Stan, I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy  
You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that  
and here's an autograph for your brother,  
I wrote it on the Starter cap  
I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you  
But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?  
I say that shit just clownin dogg,  
c'mon - how fucked up is you?  
You got some issues Stan, I think you need some counseling  
to help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some  
And what's this shit about us meant to be together?  
That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other  
I really think you and your girlfriend need each other  
or maybe you just need to treat her better  
I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time  
before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin just fine  
if you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Stan  
why are you so mad? Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan  
I just don't want you to do some crazy shit  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
and had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid  
and in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to  
Come to think about, his name was.. it was you  
Damn!_

The team were silent.

"That was one hell of a song." Owen said.

"It was sad." Tosh replied.

"I know but Ianto can sure write lyrics."

"And sing." Gwen added.

"Guys I can hear something." Owen said.

"Shit, it's Jack and Ianto turn it off quick!" Owen said.

As Jack and Ianto walked into the room, (well Ianto was using Jack for some support as he was a little weak.) the team fell silent.

"What's been going on in here then?" Jack asked looking at his shifty employees.

"Nothing." Owen said.

"Let's get back to work guys." Tosh said quickly.

When everyone was settled down Owen walked over to the CD player and put on a record. _Eminem-Stan _came on. Owen grinned. Ianto looked up as though to hear something he recognise.

"Anything wrong Ianto?" Owen asked sweetly.

"No.. I just thought I heard this song before. I'm gunna do some err... filing." Ianto stammered.

Jack hurried after him to see what was wrong.

"You heartless bastard!" Gwen exploded the minute they left the room.

"What?" Owen asked.

"He sang that song with Lisa. It probably brings back memories of her to him." Gwen said.

"Oh right. I better apologise to him later." Owen muttered.

"Well you can't coz then we can't watch the rest of the tape!" Gwen huffed.

"Oh yeah." That was all Owen could think of to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hope your enjoying this so far ;) I know I lot had been Songfic so far but I just wanted to create the feel of the song and everything especially Stan. You should listen to it. Eminem – Stan. Thanks!**

"Ianto?" Jack called. "Ianto!?"

"Jack?" Ianto whispered. Jack walked over to the crying Ianto in the corner. He pulled him into a protective hug.

"Sshhh. What's wrong cariad?" Jack soothed rubbing Ianto's back.

"That song." Ianto sobbed. "Stan."

"What about it, thought you liked Eminem?" Jack smiled a bit.

"I do just not that song." Ianto replied wiping away tears.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

Ianto hesitated. Then realised he could trust Jack. "Lisa. I sung it with Lisa in High School. One of my happiest memories."

Jack looked Ianto in the eyes. He could see all the pain and hurt that had gone through them. Jack for once didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Ianto not to worry and the pain would wear off, but it wouldn't.

"Jack I feel guilty. I.. I .. love you and.. well.. Lisa." Ianto stammered.

"I know how you must feel. But it's ok. You did all you could for her. And part of you will always love her but it doesn't mean you can't love anyone else." Jack said.

"I guess I never really thought about it like that." Ianto whispered. "Thank you Jack." Ianto finally smiled.

"It's ok." Jack said smiling at Ianto.

"If it's ok can I have some time to myself please." Ianto asked.

"Sure." Jack said standing up and getting ready to leave. "Oh and Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I love you too." And with that Jack left the room swiftly.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_**Headteacher: "What a lovely performance from Elena the tap dancer there. I do believe Spike are getting ready for another song called, **Night to remember. **It is written by our own Mr Jones here so without any further ado let's begin.**_

The team were gathered around the TV again since Jack went of to calm Ianto down. The audience clapped and the band started.

Ianto, Liam and Alex were on the stage half singing half saying words.

_**Alex:**_

_Now do we have to dress up for the prom?_

_**Ianto:**_

_Dude I don't think we have the choice._

Cut to the girls.

_**Lisa:**_

_Yeah it's the night of all nights gotta look just right._

_**Demi:**_

_Dressing to impress the boys._

Boys.

_**Ianto:**_

_Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?_

_**Liam:**_

_Where's the mirror?_

_**Alex:**_

_I think this tux is too baggy, too tight._

_**Ianto:**_

_Makes me look weird._

Girls.

_**Lisa:**_

_Should I go movie star, glamorous._

_**Demi:**_

_Sassy or sweet?_

_**Eve:**_

_Dunno but no one better wear the same dress as me!_

_**Boys:**_

_It's the night of our nightmares._

_**Girls:**_

_It's the night of our dreams._

_**Boys:**_

_It's too late to back out of it._

_**erGirls:**_

_Makeovers, massages._

_**Boys:**_

_Don't know what a corsage is._

_**Girls:**_

_Been waiting all our lives for this._

_It's gunna be a night. _

_**Boys:**_

_Can't wait._

_**Girls:**_

_To remember._

_**Boys:**_

_Aww man._

As the song carried on Gwen, Owen and Ianto discussed how right they were about the boys not having a clue how important prom was.

"Ianto had some great mates back then didn't he." Gwen suddenly sad sounding upset.

"Where do you think they are now?" Tosh asked.

"Where Lisa is. Ianto said didn't he. Most of his friends worked with him at Canary Wharf. Ianto's the only survivour." Owen reported.

"How do you know." Gwen snapped,

"Hey just coz I actually listen to Teaboy." Owen said.

"You don't even give him a name! You treat him like a slave so don't pretend to care Owen!" Gwen snorted.

"Guys I don't think any of us has cared about Ianto except Jack. He's right. When was the last time we asked him about his life?" Tosh said.

"But he's so quiet he just blends into the background." Gwen pointed out.

"Typical Gwen Cooper. Just coz someone's quiet you think they don't exist. I may not show I care about Teaboy but he's like a little brother to me." Owen said blushing about admitting this.

"Guys. Ianto's had his life ripped from him. His girlfriend, friends and his family. I guess Torchwood is all he has now." Tosh said with tears in her eyes.

"And not once did we ask." Gwen stated.

Owen got up and walked away the girls guessed he wasn't really comfortable with the situation.

"I'm going to work." Tosh said blinking away tears.

"Same." Gwen replied quietly. They both got up and exited feeling guilty about Ianto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thanks for reading so far! Hope your enjoying your day Janto-Addict! :D:D Enjoy:**

It'd been weeks since the team had been secretly watching Ianto's band and they had to admit he was brilliant. However one day they decided to let Jack in on it.

"Jack, where's Ianto?" Owen asked.

"Oh I sent him home he's not been well recently I think he caught Alien flu." Jack replied.

"Great! That means Ianto's outta the way. Come see this video!" Gwen gabbled.

Jack walked suspiciously over to the TV.

_**Ianto:**_

_Let's just get back together,_

_we should've never broke up,_

_they're telling me that_

_my heart wont beat again,_

_we should've stayed together,_

_coz when you left me it stopped,_

_they're telling me that _

_my heart wont beat again,_

_wont beat again,_

_it's killing me..._

"Wow that's Ianto!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yep." Owen said. "A few of his friends that didn't work at Canary Wharf dropped it off."

"Wow." Jack said again. "He looks hot."

"Jack! You think Ianto looks hot all the time!" Gwen said.

"Well he is!" Jack grinned.

Suddenly the alarms sounded and Ianto walked in. "Atchoo!"

"I sent you home." Jack said jumping up to distract Ianto from Owen getting out the tape quickly.

"I was bored." Ianto moaned.

"Want me to come with you?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and kissing his nose.

"Yes please." Ianto smiled then sneezed again.

"Hey but no sex you too, I am resigning you to fluids and rest Ianto." Owen called.

"Ok but we cant promise." Jack grinned again and him and Ianto walked away with their arms around each other.

"Aww their so cute!" Gwen smiled.

"Yeah I know they should have a name that links them." Tosh replied.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"So like Jack and Ianto's name merged together?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"So like Iack?" Owen asked still a bit confused.

"Yeah but that doesn't have much of a ring to it." Gwen said.

"What about, Janto?" Tosh asked.

"Janto. Janto... I like it!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too. Janto it is." Owen agreed. He seemed in a better mood these days.

"It sounds really sweet. Janto." Tosh said.

"Mmmm... Janto." Gwen also said again.

"Guys can you stop saying that now it's annoying me." Owen said.

"What is?" Jack suddenly came running back into the Hub. Followed by Ianto who's hair was slightly ruffled.

"What are you doing back?" Owen snapped.

"I forgot my phone and well we never actually left. We got a bit distracted." Jack said looking at Ianto and grinning.

The team suddenly noticed Ianto's ruffled hair. Like someone's hands had been going through it.

"Jack have you no control!?" Gwen yelled.

"It was Ianto that came onto me!" Jack cried in protest.

"A likely story Jack I..." Gwen was cut of by Ianto.

"Err.. it was actually me that came onto Jack, Gwen." He stammered.

"I am surprised at you Ianto." Gwen laughed at Ianto's pout.

"Awww. You made my baby sad." Jack went over to Ianto and hugged him.

Ianto looked embarrassed but didn't pull away from the hug.

"So anyway." Jack said pulling Gwen and Tosh out of their look of happiness for the two. "What was Owen getting annoyed at now?"

"Oh... err.. nothing." Tosh said quickly.

"Tell me or i'll just check the CCTV footage right now." Jack ordered.

"Ok, ok. Well we thought you too could do with a name." Gwen gave in.

"Like a name that merged you together." Owen finished.

"And.. what did you decide on?" Jack asked.

The girls looked at Owen who finished. "Janto."

"Janto." Jack looked at Ianto and they pretended to ponder it. "Janto." Jack said again. "What do you think Ianto?"

"Mmm. I think I love it!" He said. The team sighed in relief.

Jack and Ianto were grinning like crazy at their new name.

"So Janto hadn't you better get Ianto to bed?" Owen pointed out.

"Oh yes let's go Yan." Jack said swooping Ianto out of the room.

"I'm glad they liked their name." Gwen said.

"Me too."

"And I don't really care." Owen said but he couldn't hide the smile on his face as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading so far! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Two members of the Torchwood team were working. One team member was daydreaming about the coffeeboy, one team member was looking at porn and the last team member was ill at home.

"Who's phone is that!" Owen yelled. For the 10th time that day the tune of N-Dubz drifted throughout the Hub.

Owen's yell brought Jack out of his daydream. "What phone?" Jack asked. Then he heard the tune. "Oh that's Ianto's phone he must've left it here." Jack called.

"How do you know?" Owen snapped.

"Oh believe me Owen that ringtone had interrupted me doing things to Ianto you wouldn't imagine I would never forget it." Jack grinned

"Didn't need to know that." Owen said in disgust.

At that point Ianto's phone rang again.

"Ahhhhh!" Owen screamed at picked up his phone. "What!?" He yelled.

"Owen!" Gwen scolded.

Owen ignored her. "No he's not here. Oh. Right. Ok.. I'll tell him." Owen put down the phone grinning like a maniac.

"What?" The team all yelled.

"It seems our little coffeeboy has a gig." Owen smiled.

"A gig?" Tosh asked.

"Yes. A gig. His bad wants to know if he can make it next Friday to play."

"Oh my God!" Tosh squealed.

"Sshh. Guys he's coming look on the CCTV." Gwen said.

The alarms sounded and Ianto walked in. Surprisingly everyone was working. And Owen wasn't looking at porn. "What's going on?" Ianto wondered. "Oh well better go make some coffee."

Before he could make it to the kitchen he was pounced on by Jack with a huge kiss.

"Welcome back Mr Jones." Jack growled with his forehead pressed against Ianto's.

"Thank you sir." Ianto grinned. He knew what that did to Jack. Jack growled.

"I'll see you tonight." Jack whispered.

"What if I have plans?" Ianto carried on grinning. The rest of the team were too as they loved to see Ianto teasing their boss like this. It was funny the way he could have Jack hanging on every word he said.

"Cancel them." Jack growled again.

"Sorry cant sir."

Jack's reply was a forceful kiss. "How about now?"

"Oh I suppose I could for you." Ianto laughed.

Jack squeezed Ianto, kissed him on the nose and walked back to his office. But he stumbled up the stairs causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Jack maybe if you were looking where you were going instead of Ianto's arse maybe you'd get somewhere." Gwen spluttered.

"It's just so pretty." Jack grinned then made his way back up the stairs.

Ianto went to check his phone. 10 missed calls. "He'd check them later." He thought. For now though, coffee.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Owww!" Owen yelped.

"Shutup Owen we can't hear!" Gwen whispered furiously. That was the 3rd time Owen had.. well been Owen.

The team were standing with their ears up to the boardroom door. Ianto was making a phone call and the team were trying to hear what was being said.

"Yeah I can probably make it." Ianto was saying. "Nah I'll tell my boss I am meeting up with some old friends." He laughed. "I'll find a way to make it up to him." He laughed again. "So Newlake Pub South of Cardiff, yeah? Ok. Thanks. See you then. Bye!" Ianto put down the phone and walked towards the door. The team sprung away and wandered off whistling. Ianto walked towards the archives.

"Did someone get that down?" Jack asked as soon as Ianto left the room.

"Yep, Newlake Pub South of Cardiff." Tosh replied writing it on a notepad.

"Why anyway Jack?" Owen asked.

"I think it's time we heard Ianto sing." He grinned. "Live."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope your enjoying this so far! Happy b-day Janto-addict! Enjoy the next chapter!**

"This is so exciting!" Gwen squealed. "We're gunna see Ianto singing. Live!"

"I know. I wonder if he's still good. Will he be mad at us for coming do you think?" Tosh asked worriedly.

"He wont mind. And anyway I'm sure i'll think of a suitable way to make it up to him." Jack grinned.

"Woah there Harkness, too much information again I think." Owen said.

"We'd better hurry up and get there coz he left the Hub an hour ago to "see friends". Jack sounded quite upset that Ianto lied to him.

Tosh walked over and put an arm around him. "Don't worry he's just embarrassed I suppose."

"Yeah." Jack said quietly.

"Think about it you both have a lot of making up to do. I'm sure this could be interesting." Gwen reminded Jack seeing him wilt further.

Jack lighted up immediately. "Oh yeah. Let's go then!" He cried.

The team wandered down the streets of Cardiff looking for Newlake Pub. When they reached it there was a band inside setting up. They recognised Ianto at the front as the music started up. Ianto hadn't seen them yet. He began to sing.

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we´re grey and old  
´cos I´ve been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

"Wow." Jack whispered. "He's amazing."

"Too right there. Sad though." Owen said sipping his beer.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well think about it. He wrote this a few months ago. S'probably about Lisa." Owen replied.

Jack was silent as Ianto carried on singing.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
__whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead _

_When I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know ill always be blessed with love  
and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead 

Ianto stopped singing and the whole Pub cheered and whistled including the Torchwood team. That was when Ianto spotted them. He blushed bright red and walked over.

"How did you.." He started.

"We found your High School tape. When we heard you were singing here we had to come along." Gwen said.

"And your brilliant!" Jack told him. He kissed him and gave him a hug.

"Are you singing anything else?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah i'm on in a few minutes but I might not.." Ianto replied.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Coz your all here." Ianto blushed.

"Ianto." Jack said to him pulling him close. "You have an amazing voice and I think you should share it." Jack kissed him on the nose, something he knew Ianto loved and his team thought was cute.

"Please. We'd love to hear it." Gwen asked trying not to squeal at the cuteness of Jack's nose kiss.

"Erm.. ok then. But Owen don't you dare laugh." Ianto said.

"Huh?" Owen zapped back out of his daydream.

"Don't worry I think Owen will be too pissed to remember anything about this night." Tosh laughed.

A tall man walked over to the group. "Come on Ianto we're on now." He said.

"Oh right. See you lot in a minute then." Ianto walked off with the tall boy.

"I wonder what he'll sing next." Jack wondered aloud.

The music started up and Ianto's band started playing.

_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go on put your hands up  
If you're in love, put your hands up_

You know you need someone  
When the need's so strong  
When they're gone you don't know how to go on  
So the whole world is stuck in a moment  
Standing still until they come back

You accept that they've, got things to do  
But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you  
If hurt is missing your baby  
I've done too much of it lately

Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you

And even when we mad, and say we're through  
Deep inside you feel the same way i do  
Might as well turn around and just end this  
Cause it's harder tryin' to stay mad  
I could tell you that you can't stay here  
Knowing just as soon as you disappear  
That I'll be missing you baby  
Soon as you get up and you walk away

Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you

Everybody in love  
Go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go on put your hands up  
If you're in love  
Put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go on put your hands up  
Everybody in love  
Go on put your hands up  
If your in love  
Put your hands up

Every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing you so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you.

The audience in the Pub cheered and the commotion caused a very drunk Owen to fall from his chair. The team laughed including Ianto who had joined them once again.

"That." Jack said kissing Ianto on his forehead. "Was." He kissed Ianto on his nose. "Brilliant." He kissed Ianto full on the lips.

"It really was Yan. Why'd you not tell anyone you could sing?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno. Guess I was embarrassed." Ianto blushed as he said it.

"Ianto with that voice other people should be embarrassed to talk to you!." Tosh complimented.

"Thanks Tosh." Ianto said. "Jack can we go home now i'm really tired."

"Sure." Jack smiled as he put an arm round Ianto and he snuggled against him. "Let's go."

**Ok so that's it for this one. But on the 8th November it is Captain-Jack95 it is his b-day **

**so I will update with a sort of carry on with this story so keep checking this story for udates. I've decided to join the two up and Captain-Jack95 and Janto-Addict are the greatest couple so their stories can be joined. Happy b-day you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so thanks for coming back for the next part. Happy b-day Captain-Jack95 hope you have a brilliant day!**

_**3 weeks later:**_

Owen, Ianto and Gwen were in Paris on a mission. Well that's why they came but it turned out that the Micribatted Alien Incripted Intermission was a false alarm. They all wanted to just go back to Cardiff but U.N.I.T were being a bitch so the team were in the nearest Pub trying to relax a bit.

"And I couldn't believe it when it turned out to be a slitheen!" Ianto said as the others all laughed at his story.

"That was awful." Owen commented on the singer that had just finished their piece on the open mic.

"Go on Ianto show them how it's done." Gwen grinned at the Welshman.

"I dunno..." Ianto hesitated.

"Go on, please Ianto." Owen asked.

"Well... Ok then." Ianto stood up to the stage.

The team all cheered.

"Hi. I'm gonna sing one of my own songs so, here goes." Ianto said looking more nervous than ever. Owen got out his camera as Jack had asked him to film Ianto if he sang anything. Or as Jack put it, his incredible, sexy Welshman. Jack couldn't come to Paris as he had to go away on duty.

Gwen and Owen didnt know whether to laugh or cry at Ianto's song choice. They both knew who he was singing it too.

_Another summer day,_

_Has come and gone away,_

_In Paris and Rome,_

_But I want to go home._

_Mmmm._

_Maybe surrounded by,_

_A million people I,_

_Still feel all alone,_

_I just wanna go home,_

_I miss you, you know._

_And i've been keeping all the letters,_

_That I wrote to you,_

_Each one a line or two,_

_I'm fine baby, how are you?_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough,_

_The words were cold and flat,_

_and you deserve more, than that._

The audience cheered at Ianto and some were swaying to the music as though they were at a concert.

_Another aeroplane,  
Another sunny place,  
I'm lucky, I know,  
But I want to go home,  
I've got to go home,  
Let me go home  
Im just to far,  
From where you are,  
I've got to come home,  
Let me come home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby i'm down,  
I want to come home_

_And I feel just like,  
I'm living,  
Someone elses life,  
It's like i just stepped outside,  
When everything was going right,  
And I no just why you could not come along with me,  
'Cause this was not your dream,  
But you always believed in me,_

Another winter day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In either Paris and Rome,  
And I Want To Go Home,  
I miss you, You know,  
Let me go home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby i'm down,  
I want to go home,  
Let me go home,  
It'll all be alright,  
I'll be home tonight,  
I'm coming back home.

The audience cheered and whistled. Ianto made his way through the crowd back to his team and said into the camera; "I love you Jack." Ianto made his way out of the Pub. Gwen and Owen followed him.

"Ianto were you going? Owen hasn't even got drunk yet!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I'm going home. You and Owen can stay out here if you want but I cant take the fact i'm in the most romantic city in the world without the person I love. I'll come back but I wont be alone just don't let on to U.N.I.T I left okay? I'll be back. With Jack." Ianto told them and hurried off to their hotel to get his bags.

"Okay so it's just you and me then." Owen leered.

"Don't even think about it." Gwen shoved Owen aside and walked back into the Pub.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next part now :D Hope your having a good day Jack :D**

Ianto rushed back to Cardiff. He was wondering about his plan. I mean Jack would be asleep. It was 2am! Oh well, Nothing is stopping me from seeing Jack he thought.

He got a cab to the Plass and ran across it to the bay and in through the doors.

Jack was slotting a tape into the player. Okay it was 2am but Owen had sent him a tape of Ianto singing. Man, he needed his Welshman right now. He missed him so bad. He hadn't been to sleep as he didn't have someone snuggling into him as usual. He sighed. Then he saw the tape. Ianto singing. To him. At the end of the tape Ianto walked over to the camera. "I love you Jack." Ianto said into the camera. A tear dripped down Jack's face. He laid onto his back sighing.

"I mean it too." Ianto was stood at the door with his bags soaked with rain.

"Ianto...what are you.. never mind you're here!" Jack jumped up and swung Ianto round in a circle. He settled him onto the bed. "You're meant to be in Paris naughty." Jack kissed Ianto's nose.

"I missed you too much." Ianto said blushing.

"Hey, no need to blush I missed you way too much too." Jack said kissing his neck this time.

"Come back with me."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want you there. I have to go back anyway. So come with me?" Ianto pleaded.

Jack could not resist that look and it wasn't like he didn't want to go. "Mmm. Option 1. Stay here missing you like crazy and crying everytime I see a picture of you or, Option 2. Go with you to the most romantic city in the world and kiss you on top of the Eifel Towere?" Mmmm hard choice..." Jack grinned.

"So you'll come!?" Ianto lightning up immediately.

"Awww. Look at you getting all excited! Of course i'll come!" Jack smiled.

Ianto responded by kissing him passionatley. They were getting really into each other when Jack pulled away. "Come on then we'd better get going before we get too carried away." He grinned.

Ianto pouted. "But.." He started.

"Please you do not know how much I want you right now but the other's will be waiting and there;s U.N.I.T to consider." Jack said frowning.

Jack started to walk out of the room. Ianto continued to pout. Jack turned, saw Ianto and tore his shirt of and dived back on top of him. "But screw all those things, you're mine." Jack growled.

Ianto grinned. "No."

"What!? You cannot tease me then leave.." Jack protested.

"No." Ianto interrupted. "I mean. I'm not yours." He grinned. "You're mine!" With that Ianto flipped them so he was on top and unbuckled Jack's belt. He stopped. "Unless you're too tired?" He asked innocently.

Jack just growled and bit him on the nose. Hard.

"Right." Ianto cocked his head. "That's how you want it."

For the rest of the night some very loud noises came from Jack's headquarters. But it wasn't animal sex. It was filled with love. It was their way of showing how much they'd missed each other. It was, in Jack's words the next morning, 'absolutely bloody brilliant!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know someone who did :D Btw, just a warning. This is completley fictional. The Eifel Tower is extremely safe. Makes more sense when you read. Enjoy:**

Gwen paced her hotel room back and fourth. Suddenly Jack and Ianto walked into the room giggling and holding hands.

"Where the hell have you two been!? You said you'd go home, get Jack and come back. What took you so long!?" Gwen exploded.

"Well..we..ermm.. got distracted." Ianto mumbled.

"What with!?" Gwen asked.

"Erm... eachother." Ianto replied looking down.

"Oh my God, we cant leave you two alone for two seconds can we? It's typical men isn't it? I cant believe.. Stop laughing!" Gwen said looking at the men who were looking down trying to laugh but it was obvious they wern't doing a very good job.

"I'm sorry." Jack tried but then Ianto looked at him and they both began spluttering with laughter again.

Gwen furiously stormed out. Owen followed her muttering something about the Pub and needing a drink.

"So." Jack said when they'd calmed down. "What do you wanna do?" He asked Ianto turning him to face him.

"Well I liked the idea of us on top of the Eifel Tower." Ianto said.

"Your wish is my command." Jack grinned as he whisked him out of the room.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

"This is.... amazing." Ianto breathed. Him and Jack were on top of the Eifel Tower. Jack was standing behind Ianto with his arms wrapped around his waist.

Jack grinned. "I know the view is fantastic and..."

"No. I mean being here. With you. Is amazing." Ianto cut him off.

Jack twirled Ianto round and kissed him. Some shouts caused them to turn round.

"Katie, come back sweetheart. Mummy cant keep up." A young woman called to a little toddler running to the side of the Tower. As she leant on the railing it broke out! Ianto jumped into action and grabbed the little girls wrist before she fell. The girl was hanging onto Ianto. She shrieked. Ianto used all his strength to pull the little girl up.

The women ran over. "Thank you so much, you saved her life how can I ever thank you?" She cried hugging Ianto.

Ianto blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Say thank you to..." The woman asked.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto said shaking her hand.

"Say thank you to Ianto sweetheart."

"Dank-you Janto." The little girl said to Ianto.

"No problem." The women walked off hugging her little girl telling her never to run of like that again.

"Wow. My boyfriend. A hero." Jack smiled and hugged Ianto hard.

"It was no big.. hang on.. what?" Ianto asked looking at Jack in the eyes.

"I said, wow, my boyfriend., a hero."

"Boyfriend?" Ianto asked.

"Well... you are my boyfriend... arn't you?" Jack said stuttering a little.

"If you want me to be." Ianto told him.

"Great! Well since we're telling stuff. I love you." Jack grinned nervously at him.

"What!?" Ianto exclaimed.

"I've fallen in love with you Ianto Jones." Jack said again.

"I love you too Jack."

Jack grinned and he continued looking like that as they walked back to the hotel.

**Just a short thing. Thanks for reading my series of Birthday fics. I hope you had great days guys. :D Review please :D**


End file.
